injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven (Multiverse saga)
Raven is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Raven is a character from the comics by DC comics. History Raven, or Rachel Roth, has been a prominent member of theTeen Titans. Raven is a tele-empathetic, she can teleport, and send out her Soul-Self, which can fight physically, manifest as a force field, manipulate objects and others as with telekenesis, as well as act as Raven's eyes and ears away from her body. A dark, moody character, Raven is the half-breed daughter of a human mother named Angela Roth (also known as Arella) and the demon overlord Emperor Trigon. Raven was born and raised in the pacifistic reality called Azarath by the Azarathian monks, after her mother ran away from home, which was possibly in Gotham City, and joined a cult (possibly the Church of Blood), where she was raped by Trigon. In Azarath, Raven was taught to "control her emotions" in order to suppress and control her inherited demonic powers by Azar, the founder and leader of Azarath. Eventually she learned that Trigon was planning to come to her dimension and vowed to stop him. She initially approached the Justice League, but they refused her on the advice of Zatannawho sensed her demonic parentage. In desperation, she reformed the Titans as the New Teen Titans to fight her father. The team was eventually able to defeat Trigon and seal him in an inter-dimensional prison. However, Raven still had to fight her father's influence, as he was not completely destroyed. More than once, Raven nearly lost control in various high stress situations in her adventures and barely regained it before Trigon could reassert himself. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Empty Void: Raven summons a barrier of dark magic in front of herself, which absorbs any projectile sent at her. The Meter Burn version has Raven reflect the projectile back at her opponent. * Soul Crush: Raven summons dark magic around her hands and telekinetically contorts her opponent into a painful ball. The Meter Burn version causes an explosion of dark magic at the end of the attack. * Singularity: Using her telekinesis, Raven lifts her enemy into the air before slamming them back down to the ground. The Meter Burn version causes her opponent to bounce. * Shadow Raven: Raven fires a dark ball of magic at her opponent. * Event Horizon: Only available in her Demon Stance, Raven draws her opponent towards her with telekinesis before shoving them back with a palm thrust empowered by magic. The Meter Burn version has Raven summon a claw of dark magic to grasp her opponent's face, leaving them momentarily vulnerable. * Negative Mass: Only available in her Demon Stance, Raven conjures a beam of dark magic from under her opponent. Can be done from mid, to far and close ranges. The Meter Burn version causes a demon to rise out of the ground to uppercut her opponent after the beam hits them. * Dark Transmission: Only available in her Demon Stance, Raven teleports in the image of a flock of ravens, reappearing in front of or behind her opponent. Can be done in the air. Grab Ultimate Attack Deadly Sin: Raven teleports her opponent to a dark dimension where she summons three demons to attack her enemy. She then summons Trigon to attack by shooting burning rays from his eyes which takes the fight back to the original arena that the player started on. Alternate Costumers 3975597-0419660562-Raven.jpg|primary Raven_Render.png|injustice Raven_(Injustice_The_Regime)_002.png|Regime Trivia Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Heroes Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes